Kevin did 84 sit-ups in the morning. Jessica did 66 sit-ups in the evening. How many more sit-ups did Kevin do than Jessica?
Solution: Find the difference between Kevin's sit-ups and Jessica's sit-ups. The difference is $84 - 66$ sit-ups. $84 - 66 = 18$.